


I Choose You

by Emono



Series: Pokemon Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Boys in Skirts, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Girls, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dark backstory, no slavery, no smut yet, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie, Geoff, and Ryan are aspiring Magi Trainers ready to start their journies across the region. But first, they need to get Magis, and it's all about choosing the right one. You need to pick the right Magi to form strong bonds and do well in battles. The bright side? The three starters they have to choose from are hella cute. </p><p>Joel, however, is late. And his starter is not happy about it.</p><p>(aka: The Lads are starter Pokemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Magi = Pokemon + Magical Girls (like Puella Magi Madoka Magica but FAR less angst)  
> So they're like PokeGirls but less weird? More weird?  
> Xanxs on tumblr and I tried not to make this too weird. They fed me all the great ideas and I just kind of molded it into this
> 
> Thanks to Chooboozle who let me take a break from Superhero AU to do this, and to my bae for making me want to play Pokemon and create a team to kick his ass. Love you <3

_‘Welcome to the wonderful world of Magi. I am Gus Sorola, the Kalos region’s very own Magi Professor and distributor. This world of ours is widely inhabited by wonderful creatures known as Magi! These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world, coming from every natural resource the Earth has to offer. Some even from man-made elements! They come from the trees, the skies, the mountains, some hidden deep within our oceans. We still are researching how they come to be but we’re glad they’re here. We live together with these Magi, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper._

 

_There are Magi Centers all over the world where these creatures can come to us from the wild and agree to be used in competition. They are paired with loving, respectful trainers who go through extensive background checks before receiving a Magi. A trainer is allowed at max three Magi on their journies and they are legally prone to random inspections by traveling Magi Caretakers, people who are honor and duty bound to make sure these creatures are not abused. Trainers form bonds with their Magi and together they compete with other trainers in towns all over the region to become stronger, earn badges through professional gyms, and see the world together._

 

_Professional Magi Competition (PMC) a well-regulated circuit and it’s become my life’s duty to well-pair trainers with their Magi and to see to it that everyone gets a purpose, strong friendships, and lead fulfilling lives. These creatures are dear to me and I will fucking strangle any trainer I find who so much as lays a hand on a Magi I swear to fucking God’_

 

Gus groaned and put his face in his hands. “No, no, don’t type that. Jesus Christ, introduction letters are hard.”

 

He quickly backspaced and decided to end it abruptly and professionally before he sent it with all the cursing.

 

 _‘After you have received your approval letter and have been given an appointment time, please report_ **_promptly_ ** _to your local Magi Center or University.’_

 

Gus hit save and nodded to himself. “Good job. You really earned that milkshake today.”

  


* * *

 

 

**see? see what I did there and made it like the opening to Pokemon games? Lol I'm gonna go sit in the shame corner. Tell me if you're interested in where this is going, I have the next chapter already written. There will be eventual porn in this series**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainers meet their Magis. Fluff ensues.

Burnie, Geoff, and Ryan had known each other since they were kids. The town they grew up in wasn’t exactly small but it only had one school and one park so it was easy to form a friendship. They were different in personalities, energies, and ambitions but they had one thing in common - they wanted to be Magi Trainers. 

 

Ryan had dreams of being the Grand Magi Champion, to travel to the Elite Four and win the crown. He wanted to be famous, he wanted to be like the champions he looked up to  growing up , and he wanted to forge strong bonds with the best possible team. He liked to boast that one day everyone would know his name, that he would be the best Magi Trainer of his generation. 

 

Burnie was an adventurer at heart. He was a romantic, an old soul. He wanted to get out of their town and see cities, monuments, everything written in their region’s history books. See all kinds of Magis and meet new people, explore everything there was to explore. He wanted to roam and he wanted a Magi by his side, not only to compete with, but to share the journey with. Forming a deep bond with Magi and seeing everything the world held was all he could want. That, and earning a traveling researcher spot at one of the Magi Centers. He couldn’t imagine any better job in the world than getting paid to travel and learn new things every day. 

 

Geoff was more laid back with his journey goals. He wanted to meet some Magi and learn about them, to learn how to care for them. His mother had been a Magi Nurse for a big city in her younger days and he wanted to follow in her footsteps, learn about herbs and improve potions and get on-the-road Magi the held they needed when their trainers were strapped for cash. He didn’t want to travel as far and wide as Burnie talked about going, but he wanted to help, just in the laziest way possible. 

 

And they all rode together to the Magi Center, appointment letters tucked into their side bags. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re finally about to start our journey,” Burnie sighed happily, knuckles drumming against the window as he turned to grin at Ryan. “This is so exciting. I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.”

 

Ryan was relaxing in the backseat, military cap pulled down to cover his eyes and arms crossed over his chest. “I know I have.”

 

Geoff swung into the center’s parking lot and hit the brakes hard enough to jostle them both. “If you two can stop sucking each other off for five minutes, we’re here.”

 

The center was one of the main points of their town. It was painted with sleek chrome and matte blues to give it a modern feel and, when they went inside, the lobby was like an overly clean library. A smiling assistant took them to the elevators and directed them to the third floor where Professor Sorola conducted the Magi distribution and analysis.  

 

The elevator ride was quiet. Everyone was a little lost in thought, anticipation skipping in their hearts and making their fingers restless on the rails. They were good friends, even best friends, but it was becoming very obvious  _ very  _ quickly how soon they would be in competition with one another. Ryan had the big rockstar dreams but the other two didn’t want to lose, certainly not to a childhood friend who bested them at most games. 

 

“We should leave at different times,” Geoff suggested casually, eyes on the carpet. Ryan’s knuckles went white on the rail as his competitive nature flared up. “Take different paths. I know there’s a semi-straightforward path to all the gyms but, uh, I don’t see any reason we should travel together.”

 

“Defeats the purpose,” Ryan muttered. 

 

Burnie pursed his lips but he nodded in agreement. 

 

The lab was as silver and sleek as the rest of the building but with warm, overstuffed armchairs and couches. Prof. Sorola was gathered with a team of assistants around one of their high powered computers computers, but he spotted the trio quickly.

 

“Ah, good, it’s you three,” Gus greeted, passing off his tablet to one of the others before approaching the trio. “Kudos for coming in on time. Feel free to grab a doughnut and follow me. Let’s get started.”

 

There was a pink box of cake doughnuts on one of the small tables and Ryan grabbed the whole thing, flashing a grin at his friends as he followed the professor deeper into the lab. They passed through one of the main research areas and into the Display & Distribution Room. There were five wide pedestals with thick cushions on their tops and guard rails on three sides, but there were only three male Magi lounging there. 

 

One was wiggling excitedly, sitting up and beaming at them. He had wild golden hair and long, webbed ears that twitched with excitement. There were tribal markings the color of ivory swirled around his wrists and across his shoulders, disappearing under his tank top. The same scar-like markings curled down his legs and splayed over his feet. He had sleek swim trunks on covered by a sarong that showed off one full leg. There were two silver bangles on each of his ankles and wrists. He looked exotic, like a mermaid.

 

The second pedestal was sprawled on his cushion, glaring them down and puffing out little smoke rings. He was covered head to toe in a thick spatter of cinnamon freckles with big, dark eyes and slit pupils that gave him a dangerous edge. A two toned pleated skirt hiked up to show short shorts that gave way to his freckled thighs before leg tan leg warmers covered him all the way down to his feet. There were sharp nails there, claws shining on his fingertips. He had a winding gold arm band with scales carved into the metal and it squeezed his bicep. He had on a simple shirt but a tight fitting, sleeveless jacket over it. He looked dangerous.

 

The third looked like he was more withdrawn. He had baggy, dark cargo shorts and a tight green tank top that showed off his broad shoulders. He had a shock of black hair and a strong jaw, with deep set hazel eyes that were lowered but  _ striking _ . What looked like thick wooden vines were curled around his wrists and ankles and his skin had dark, rough patches on all the angles of his body. It looked like moist, fertile soil, the kind you’d find in a healthy garden bed. 

 

They were all handsome and the potential trainers were instantly enamored. None of them had seen a Magi up close like this. 

 

“This is Gavin, Michael, and Dan,” Gus introduced, making eyes at the Magi. “Boys, say something so they don’t think I’ve clipped your vocal chords or something.”

 

Michael bristled but didn’t speak up. Gavin and Dan both waved and said hello, though one much more quietly than the other. 

 

“These are the Magi I have today,” Gus picked up three files and handed them to Geoff. “Take one, pass it on, like grade school. Take a look.” The three friends split up the files and started thumbing through them. “What’s everyone looking for here?”

 

“I’m looking for high special stats,” Ryan stated, eyes lingering on Gavin’s stat profile. 

 

“I was maybe hoping for a defense-heavy Magi?” Geoff made a face as he passed along Michael’s file. “I’m not really much of a battler.”

 

Ryan hummed lowly as he examined Dan’s file. “Are these the only ones you have?”

 

Michael visibly puffed up and glared daggers at the trainer. 

 

“These are the three that are ready to go today.” Gus raised a brow. “What? They’re not good enough for you?”

 

Burnie laughed nervously and patted Ryan’s shoulder a little too hard. “No, no! These guys look great! Ryan’s just a little tough to take when he’s got that mind of his laser focused.”

 

While Burnie smoothed things over, Michael started sniffing the air. He climbed off his pedestal and prowled forward on his hands and a half crouch, talons clicking off the tile.  A human would’ve looked awkward but Michael was fluid grace. He went right at Geoff and startled the man but didn’t give him a chance to move out of the way before he circled him. Michael sniffed all around him, eyes narrowed as he sized Geoff up. 

 

“This is great,” Geoff deadpanned. “He’s like a cat. Like a really big cat who could probably tear me up. What’s up buddy?”

 

Ryan laughed and passed him Michael’s file once more. Geoff kept one eye on him and the other on the papers. “Can you just give me the layman run down?”

 

“Why do I even bother making files?” Gus rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat. “Michael has what we like to call a ‘rash’ nature, and is quite..uh,  _ aggressive _ , to put it lightly. He was born of pure flames and is sort of a rarity around here. He has a cool ability that’s hard to duplicate in the lab without hurting him  _ but  _ he has the potential to slip into a rage mode of sorts. His power triples for a period of time but the few times we’ve seen it he gets very fatigued and a little disorientated. He kind...uh, sees red, I guess? He’s pretty out of it in that mode.” 

 

“That’s impressive,” Ryan noted as he watched the fire Magi circle his friend once more. “What are his highest stats again?”

 

“Special and natural attack,” Geoff read out, eyeing the numbers. “Kind of a low defense, average speed.”

 

Gus smiled fondly as Michael bit into Geoff’s pants and made the man jump, tearing denim under the points of his fangs. 

 

“Well at least he doesn’t have fangs,” Geoff joked lightly, nerves fluttering in his chest. “So he’s not a reptile, right?”

 

“He’s humanoid.” Gus hummed and picked up a tablet off his desk, tapping through it for his notes. “Oh! I actually have a theory he’ll grow wings as he evolves. Usually fire Magi with his characteristics develop wings, and a tail. So I guess more a draconian type than a snake.”

 

“Evolves?” Burnie asked, brow furrowed. 

 

Gus looked up briefly. “Some Magi have the ability to evolve as opposed to ‘growing up’ like humans do. They can become  _ more _ , growing appendages or get bigger, etc.” 

 

“Um, he’s pretty cute,” Geoff stated as he squatted down. He hesitantly pet Michael’s hair and waited to get bit. “Hi?”

 

Michael’s nose scrunched up. “Is that a question or…?”

 

Geoff cleared his throat and firmed up. “Hi, Michael.”

 

Fangs nipped at his fingers and he squawked, nearly falling over from how badly he jerked. Michael laughed to himself. “Hi, Geoff.”

 

The pain faded quickly and Geoff found himself pleasantly surprised, smiling despite himself. “You’re a little shit aren’t you?”

 

Michael nodded, curls bouncing as he gave a cheeky grin. “Yeah.” 

 

Geoff felt his ears go red and he realized that whatever he’d wanted out of a Magi was wrong. This felt good, this fire Magi was feisty and even if he couldn’t match the kid’s energy he could see them having fun on the road together. Michael had pointed ears, he could see that now through the curls, and those freckles...he was adorable. This Magi would cause him trouble he could tell but there was such potential there for laughs that he couldn’t really say no.

 

Suddenly that was so much more important. 

 

“Would you, uh, like to...I mean...um,” Geoff fumbled.

 

Michael pushed his head into the man’s hand and rubbed against it, curls like silk against his palm.

 

“Okay, that’s fucking cute,” Geoff admitted, cheeks flushing as he started to pet back. “You wanna’ travel with me?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Ryan stood in front of the other two Magi and his stare was heavy, picking them apart. Burnie hung back to keep the boys from getting uncomfortable, though he was getting little heart flutters from the bashful smiles Dan was giving him. Ryan laid both files on the closest table and started compare the stats. He knew a little about types of Magi, how they were put into certain classifications and each type had certain powers and weaknesses.

 

Under ‘abilities’ for Gavin it read:  **_Siren_ ** \-   _ Sound based moves do physical damage along with usual status effects. _

 

Under Dan’s there was a very different ability:  **_Fortitude_ ** \-  _  If near fainting threshold, defenses sharply increase and can continue battling. _

 

Both were very impressive.

 

“Dan is in a category we like to call ‘earth’, though trainers sometimes say ‘grass’,” Gus rattled off, swiping through his notes and double checking their health reports. “We suspect he came from trees near some kind of man-made facility or construction site because he has all the markers of having a secondary type called ‘steel’. It’s usually a category for unnatural Magi births.”

 

Ryan nodded to show he was listening, eyes darting to both Magi.

 

“Gavin here is a water type, obviously, but he has a rare second type called ‘fairy’. It sounds cute but it’s actually a new, mostly unexplored type that does pretty well in competition.”

 

Ryan stood up a little straighter at that. 

 

“Gavin does have higher special attack than Dan, but both Dan’s defense stats are higher by far. With water types, we see their evolutions generally lead to a highly increased special attack stat.”

 

“How many evolutions do you think he’ll have?” Ryan inquired, trying to hide his building excitement. 

 

“Two, I’m almost certain. He’s so small right now, I can see him getting a little taller and maybe growing a tail, some claws.” He pinched Gavin’s cheek and the Magi chittered, ears twitching. “Water types usually stay lithe as they evolve and if they have the stats Gavin does, most of their evolutions are just power increases.” He patted the boy and got a sweet smile. “Now Dan! He’s going to bulk up for sure.”

 

Ryan looked at Burnie but his friend waved him off. “You’ve been dead set on a type of Magi for a long time.” 

 

Ryan visibly relaxed. “Thanks.”

 

Dan sat up straight when Ryan walked up to him. If the Magi had possessed a tail it would’ve been wagging. Ryan gave him a smile and patted his head. “Sorry kid.”

 

Dan tried not to pout as he was passed on but he was glad to see his best friend get all excited as he was approached. Gavin fluttered all over and his webbed ears wiggled as the trainer stepped up in front of him. The water Magi had the brightest green eyes and small fangs. Gavin chittered at him and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard anything so cute. “I probably won’t find any better for my battling style. Do you have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, Gavin?”

 

Gavin nodded quickly.

 

Ryan sat on the pedestal beside him. “Listen, kid, I’m going to want to compete a lot. We’ll probably be battling every day. I’ll take care of you of course but we’ll be on the road a lot, it won’t be easy, and you’ll probably get banged up...but I’m going to be there with you every step of the way. I’m going to be dedicated to this.” There was a glint in his eyes that fascinated Gavin and drew him in. “I want to be the Champion of Kalos. I want to  _ win _ .”

 

Gavin beamed. “I’m not a kid,” he huffed, “but I want to win too! I want to kick ass!”

 

“Gavin!” Gus chastised. 

 

“Sorry.” Gavin’s cheeky little grin showed he didn’t mean it. “I want to go on the road and show off for you, Master.” 

 

Ryan’s cheeks burned bright red. “O-oh, well, if you’re okay with all that…”

 

“I am!” Gavin promised. “If you choose me, I won’t let you down.” Gavin straightened his back and puffed out his chest proudly, showing his form off for his potential trainer.

 

“I like your enthusiasm,” Ryan remarked, laying his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezing. “But you don’t have to do that ‘master’ stuff, that’s for dickhead trainers with huge egos. It’s pretty gross.”

 

Gavin nodded slowly, mulling that over. “I see.”

 

Ryan watched Geoff scratch through Michael’s hair and heard how loud the Magi was purring. He took note and carefully raised his hand. Gavin watched it eagerly and went a little cross-eyed following it. Ryan pet through the Magi’s fluffy golden hair and he got cute wiggles in return.  _ Yeah _ , this will work out just fine.

 

Burnie chuckled at how adorable they looked and walked over to the last Magi. He shot a smile at Dan and the boy gave a nervous little rumble. “Guess it’s you and me, kid.”

 

Dan ducked his head and his voice was no more than a shy mumble. “You don’t have to choose me. You can wait for Professor Gus to get more Magi trained.”

 

“Now why would I do that and leave you all by yourself?” Burnie tisked. “That wouldn’t be right.”

 

Dan shrugged. “I want you to choose the perfect Magi for you.”

 

Burnie laughed again, keeping his voice soft. “What makes you think that’s not you, buddy?”

 

Dan perked up, dark eyes filling with hope. 

 

“What do you say?” Burnie prompted. “You wanna’ go explore the region with me? There’s a lot I haven’t seen and I’d love to see it with you. Maybe kick some butt on the way.”

 

Dan’s laugh was a little subdued but an absolute delight. He looked so young when he laughed and he wanted to hear more of it. 

 

“I would love to go with you, Mr. Burns.”

 

Burnie snorted. “Everyone calls me Burnie. We’re going to be best friends, no formalities needed.” 

 

Dan shuddered in pure joy and this time his smile showed a touch more confidence. Burnie felt his heart warm over.  _ He’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen _ . He squished both the Magi’s cheeks and got a surprised giggle. It was the sweetest sound and he felt like maybe he could’ve been falling for this boy. “You’re precious.”

 

Dan rumble softly deep in his chest and pressed his nose into the trainer’s palm, dark red tongue darting out to lick it. “Master.”

 

Burnie let out a sudden, nervous laugh and blushed from the tips of his ears down past the collar of his shirt. 

 

“Well it seems like everything worked out,” Gus observed, feeling pleased to himself. “Is everyone happy?” The trainers all gave confirmations. “Boys? Do you feel good about this?” 

 

The nods from the Magis were all he needed, each boy wrapped up in getting pets. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Gus put down the tablet and rubbed his hands together. “Let’s start the paperwork, shall we?” He was pleased to see the way the trainers reluctantly pulled away from their Magis.  _ Oh yeah _ , these will yield strong bonds. “I’ll give you each the usual caretaker book and some supplies to get started. Follow me. Boys, sit tight.”

 

The trainers disappeared with the professor deeper into the lab. The Magi were kind of jittery with fresh excitement but a little more quiet than usual.  

 

Michael’s head cocked to the side and a lazy, arrogant smirk twisted his lips. It was directed at Dan and it made the earth Magi flinch. “You realize if we compete, I’m going to wreck you.”

 

Dan frowned and fussed but didn’t say anything.

 

“Your type set is literally the opposite of mine,” Michael stated primly, still side-eyeing him to see his reaction. “You won’t last five seconds against me, Dan. I hope we don’t meet near a gym because you won’t even be able to  _ limp _ inside once I’m done with you.”

 

Gavin let out a sharp, angry coo that had bubbles popping out from between his lips. “Michael, leave him alone.”

 

Michael snorted and smoke poured out of his nostrils. “Yeah, defend your boyfriend.”

 

“If you hurt Dan  _ I’m _ going to whoop  _ you _ ,” Gavin hissed, a little gurgle rattling in the back of his throat. “Or did you forget how I swatted you around in training because  _ I _ have the type advantage against you?”

 

Michael’s lips pursed tight but he didn’t say anything. 

 

Gavin hopped up and went over to Dan to plop into his lap, nuzzling him. They crooned at each other, Dan’s arms easily cradling the small Magi. “I’m going to miss you. Miss  _ both  _ of you, even if you’re a little brat, Michael.”

 

Michael tisked. “Hn. I’ll miss you assholes too, I guess.”

 

Gavin bussed his nose against Dan’s. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

Dan cleared his throat. “What about Ray? He was supposed to interview with a trainer today too.”

 

Michael’s jaw dropped and Gavin looked like he’d been smacked. “Oh no...Ray…”

 

Michael winced. “He’s going to be so fucking mad. Good luck to his trainer, damn.”

 

“He won’t be too mad, will he?”

 

“Standing him up like that? That trainer will be lucky if Ray doesn’t kill him.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is an electrical storm. And Joel wants to be caught in the middle of it.

Ray was perched backwards on one of the armchairs by the window, arms folded on the sill with his chin resting on them. He watched the three trainers leave together and all he could think of was that there should’ve been four. A man named  _ Joel _ was supposed to come. They’d been matched with him in the supercomputer with a high percentage chance of bonding. Gus had been talking to him all week about it, begging him to reconsider his negative outlook on Magi Trainers and to give this man a chance. 

 

Ray had come to the Magi Center after running away from two Magi Trainers that had tried to share him, and not on the battlefield. Ray could admit now that he’d been in love with his first trainer, that he was willing to do whatever he wanted to stay by his side. For a while it had been good and he’d fallen so hard, but after a time it had grown  _ dark _ . He’d found himself speared between them, subjected to humiliating positions and put on his knees every day to be used. He’d enjoyed it at first because it was exciting, he enjoyed sex with humans, but very quickly he’d realized he was nothing more than a shiny toy to them. After that thought had hit him it had become a waiting game. The moment he’d been left alone he’d escaped on foot, and Gus had been the first kind face he’d seen in miles.

 

Ray had gotten his heart broken, and this place had become his sanctuary. He’d sworn to never take another trainer but the Elite Four was calling to him. The glory of battle, the championship, the  _ money  _ \- he could go do whatever he wanted with the earnings from the Elite Four and beating the Champion. But it wasn’t something he could do on his own.

 

This Joel...Gus had spoken so highly of him, calling him a good man. Ray had been fooled. He’d trusted the professor and Joel hadn’t even bothered to show up. It hurt him more deeply than he’d like to admit. He’d let himself believe for a few moments that he could have a good trainer, that somehow this man could wipe the tainted memories of his abusers and give him a fresh start.

 

There was the sound of a car outside and his tail swished, ears perking up. But it was just one of the assistants coming back from lunch. Ray slumped down into the chair and curled up, fingers dancing over the edges of the thigh highs he’d chosen just for today.

 

He was such a child. A stupid child.

 

“Motherfucker.”

 

A storm was rolling in over the horizon and he hoped the lightning found Mr. Joel Heyman.

 

o0o

 

The double doors of the Magi Center barely opened in time to keep Joel from stumbling into them. He was a flustered mess - cheeks red and hair in wild disarray, shirt obviously inside out under his jacket, one shoe untied. Dark smudges of sleeplessness laid under worried eyes. The worst of it was that he’d been caught in the rain and was soaked all the way through. He left puddles all the way to the reception desk and left a small lake in the elevator.

 

When he came face to face with Gus, he was received with a bitter scowl

 

“Well look who decided to show up five hours late. What’s up, asshole?” Gus spat, nuding one of the assistants. “Call janitorial and get this mess cleaned up. Someone find a towel.”

 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I tried to be here on time, I swear! Thanks.” Joel took the towel from an assistant and started to dry off his hair and face. “My alarm didn’t go off and then my car wouldn’t start! It never starts in heavy rain like this. So I waited until there was a break in the rain and then I tried it again but no luck so I rode my Vespa here. Then it started raining again and yeah.”

 

“Do you know how long it took to convince Ray to even agree to this?” Gus scowled. “You couldn't have taken some precautions? Set an extra alarm, checked the weather, got an alternative ride setup, given a shit - anything?”

 

Joel swallowed thickly. “Oh fuck, is he mad?”

 

“He’s  _ furious _ . He’s not exactly pleasant at the best of times but right now he is basically on fire.” Gus shook his head, arms crossed defensively. He wasn’t exactly happy with his friend either. “Long and short of it - he doesn’t want to see you.”

 

Joel’s shoulders slumped. “I really fucked up. I’m sorry, man I just…”

 

“Accident prone,” Gus finished. “I don’t know why I’m doing this but come on. Let’s go see him.”

 

Joel caught his lip between his teeth. “Are you sure?”

 

“Don’t make me regret this, dickhead.”

 

Joel followed the professor all the way back to the Display Room. He honestly expected it to be empty but there he was, the Magi Gus had told him about. He was stunningly adorable. A long, fluffy tail with a golden ring of fur swished behind the boy. A messy crop of dark hair gave to small vulpine ears that matched it and looked just as soft. A white tank hung loose on him, a black lightning bolt cutting down the middle. 

 

Ray was sitting on the pedestal, sneakers kicking off the metal as he swung his legs. Black and yellow striped thigh highs made his legs look miles long and they fit the theme of his fur. The Magi seemed to have put on armor over his softer clothes - leather fingerless clothes, a dark hoody. All of it to cover up what he preferred. Maybe it was subconscious but it spoke volumes. 

 

The Magi had a backpack already packed but he looked livid.

 

“Ray, this is Joel,” Gus began hesitantly. “Joel? Ray.”

 

“Ray, I’m so sorry for being late,” Joel apologized, words coming out in a rushing tumble. “My alarm didn’t go off, my car wouldn’t start so I had to wait it out and-”

 

“Whatever, man,” Ray cut off sharply. For an adorable kid he had a deadly edge in his voice. “I don’t need your life story. You didn’t show up. Self-centered and shitty just like every other trainer.”

 

Gus made a face but didn’t say anything.

 

“So, are you going to give me a speech?” Ray raised a skeptical brow. “Something cute and stupid like the other trainers gave my friends? Bunch of empty promises?”

 

“I know I let you down, Ray, but let me make it up to you,” Joel begged, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

 

Ray made a sour face and Joel upped the ante.

 

“Okay, how about this?” Joel approached and ignored Gus’s quiet warnings to shut up. “I promise that if you agree to come with me, I’ll do everything I can to keep you full and warm. And if we travel right we won’t have to sleep outside all the time.” Joel shot the Magi his most charming smile. “I won’t ever push you in competitions. I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

 

Ray hopped off the pedestal and closed the distance between them. Joel thought he’d made progress but all he got was a finger shoved in his chest.

 

“Look, buddy. The only reason I need a human is because it’s illegal to compete without a trainer. You,  _ Joel _ ,” Ray hissed, finger digging in hard enough to make the man wince. “Are nothing to me besides a golden invitation into the Elite Four. That’s what I want. I want to win, I want to be the best and have the title to prove it.” Ray’s scowl was harsh. “So keep your bullshit to yourself, because I’m not buying it.”

 

Joel was taken aback but he tried his hardest not to show it. “It’s not bullshit…”

 

Ray barked out a laugh. “Of course it is! Trainers are all alike. You want some pretty little fucktoy around for your convenience until we get so beat up it’s no fun to fuck us anymore.”

 

Joel felt gutted, the words carving out his stomach like a hot knife. “I would  _ never  _ treat a Magi like that.”

 

“Oh? And I’m just supposed to trust you?” Ray’s lip curled in a snarl, showing off tiny fangs. “Screw that. I’ve heard it before.”

 

“Give me a chance to prove myself,” Joel begged. “I don’t know about the other trainers you’ve worked with, and fuck them for treating you badly, but I’m just asking for a chance to show you I can keep my promises.”

 

“Ray, we’ve come a long way since times like that,” Gus tried to soothe. “Situations like that rarely happen anymore, especially in Kalos. There are literally  _ fleets  _ of Magi Caretakers and all with extensive background checks. They’re subject to as many random inspections as trainers are.”

 

“Whatever,” Ray scoffed, walking over and snatching up his bag. “I’m not waiting for the next trainer. You’re as good as anyone. You  _ are  _ going to try to make it to the Elite Four, right?”

 

Joel tried to laugh to keep it light, “Well-”

 

“Correction,” Ray deadpanned. “ _ I’m _ going there, and you can come willingly or in a burlap sack.”

 

Joel swallowed thickly and when he spoke his voice had a scared edge to it. “Yeah, sure, we can go.”

 

“Good. I heard a motor outside. Car?”

 

“Vespa.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes. “That’s fine, I guess. Better than walking. We’ll wait out the rain and start today.”

 

“Well…” Joel winced at how the Magi’s gaze hardened at the word. “I was going to wait a day. We could go back to my place and take the night to bond over some dinner. We can get supplies together tomorrow morning and start then since the weather is supposed to be nice?”

 

“Bond. Sure.” Ray threw down his pack. “I’ll stay here then. You can pick me up in the morning.” He rolled his eyes again and Joel wished he knew the honey that would cure that bitterness. “You got here  _ late  _ and you didn’t even ready supplies? What kind of trainer are you?”

 

Joel drew in on himself, guilt eating out his stomach again. This Magi could cut him deep but he was trying to stay positive. If Ray could affect him like this then maybe that was an indicator that they could bond. This tough front he was putting up stemmed from a place of hurt, of true pain. If they were going to do this, he would have to make it a priority to prove himself. He needed to protect Ray, to show he was an honest guy and a good person. It was Ray’s right to question that, especially if they were going to bond.

 

Ray suddenly huffed and stormed past him, though he paused at the doorway. “And Joel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If you try to look under my skirt, I’m going to electrocute you.”

 

Joel watched him leave and had to pick up his jaw. “He’s...lively. That’s admirable.”

 

Gus rubbed the bridge of his nose before adjusting his glasses back in place. “I’m sorry about that. He has a rough past and it took so long to convince him to go with a trainer, and then you didn’t show up...he took it really personally. I’m surprised he still wanted to meet you, let alone agree to go with you.”

 

“He seems great.” Joel struggled to regain his hope and he could feel affection in his heart for the young Magi. “You’re right, I hurt his pride, I get it. Only time is going to fix that. I’ll come get him in the morning at eight sharp, I promise.”

 

Gus shook his head but tapped out a message to his right hand, Jon, to get the paperwork together. “I can’t believe you still want to do this.”

 

“Of course I do,” Joel shot back with some heat. “He’s allowed to be angry.”

 

“And if hates you?”

 

“Well, if we’re going to the Elite Four, I have a long time to prove how dedicated I am and change his opinion. All I can do is keep my promises and we’ll see how it goes.”

 

“Do you like him?” Gus needled, trying not to grin.

 

“Yeah,” Joel breathed out, heart giving a noticeable flutter. “I want to be good to him. I want to heal whatever’s hurt inside him.”

 

“Gay,” Gus groaned, drawing it out.

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**So that's it for this intro-installment. Anything else I write in this AU will be separate one shots posted in this series. Hope you guys liked it and want to see more (and all the installments I want to do are porny so...)**


End file.
